Tarde de domingo
by bulveggokmil
Summary: DBS: One Shot, durante el segundo embarazo de Bulma, espero que os guste


Era domingo por la mañana temprano Bulma estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama matrimonial mientras que Vegeta estaba entrenando, como siempre, en su querida cámara de gravedad. Su situación familiar había dado un vuelco de 180 grados porque su mujer estaba embarazada, por segunda vez, de 5 meses, se le notaba bastante el vientre aunque no era muy grande. No había querido ir a entrenar con Whiss al planeta de Bills porque no quería cometer los mismos errores, cuando fue de su primogénito, pretendía ser mejor marido y padre.

Lo malo de quedarse en casa tanto tiempo es que su mujer reclamaba más atención, si todavía cabe, si normalmente era molesta, estando así era peor pero tenía que ser consecuente con lo que había decidido.

Bulma estaba despertando de su profundo sueño, extendió el brazo esperando poder abrazar a su querido esposo, pero comprobó que su lado de la cama estaba bastante frío lo que supuso que se había ido a entrenar desde muy temprano, aun siendo domingo.

 _"_ _Que maniático es, ni siquiera es capaz de descansar ni los domingos. Aprovecharé que Trunks está con Goten para pasar el día con él, lo convenceré a como dé lugar"_ pensaba Bulma

La científica se fue a la ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, totalmente desmesurado para los dos, a ella también le afectaba el comer como un saiyan por el embarazo, no le gustaba la idea, pero no le quedaba más remedio, lo más importante para ella era no ganar ni un kilo de más hasta el parto.

Vegeta paro un instante su entrenamiento y empezó a notar un olorcillo en el aire de comida, supuso que Bulma se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno así que fue hacia la cocina de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando llegó a la estancia vio a su reina, de espaldas a él, le gustaba verla así: feliz. No quería verla de otra forma, sabía lo mucho que sufrió por culpa de él en otras ocasiones y no iba a repetir los mismos errores del pasado, de un momento a otro se acercó a ella por detrás dándole un cálido abrazo y poniendo las manos en su pequeño vientre abultado, como si quisiera sentir a su pequeño retoño.

\- Hummm… Buenos días Vegeta

\- Hmp… Buenos días

\- Siéntate, ya está el desayuno – el príncipe procedió a hacer lo que su mujer le dijo.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno, ella estaba pensando en cómo pedirle a su marido que pasara el día con ella y se lanzó a preguntárselo directamente.

\- Oye Vegeta, como Trunks no volverá hasta la noche, ¿qué te parece si pasamos el día juntos?

\- Hmp… tengo que entrenar

\- Venga, el que no entrenes un día no va a pasar nada, además me dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que te pidiera

\- Tú lo has dicho, que te ayudaría, pasar el día contigo no es ayudarte es perder el tiempo.

Este comentario para Bulma había sido bastante duro, no se esperaba ese comentario de él, pensaba que había cambiado pero estaba claro que no, que seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre.

\- Muy bien tú mismo… - y se fue de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a la habitación y echó en cama a llorar desconsoladamente, sabía que le podía sentar mal al bebé pero tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma. Por otro lado, Vegeta estaba todavía en la cocina reflexionando lo que había pasado, no quería haberle dado esa contestación a su mujer y menos en su estado, pero ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo, así que se fue a la cámara de gravedad.

Ya era por la tarde y Bulma se acababa de despertar, se había quedado dormida después de haber llorado durante bastante tiempo cuando se dio la vuelta vio algo que nunca pensó que pasaría ni que esperaba ver ni en esta vida ni en las siguientes: estaba Vegeta a su lado, dormido, con una de sus manos en su vientre, le parecía muy tierno que su marido estuviera con ella así tan cercano y mostrando de esa forma tanto cariño y amor, también se dio cuenta de que la televisión que tenían en su dormitorio estaba encendida, aunque ella no recordó que la hubiese encendido, parecía como si su marido hubiera ido junto a ella y estuvo viendo una película o algo antes de quedarse dormido. Independientemente, de lo que hubiera pasado, él estaba allí con ella, le parecía una imagen muy tierna, de un momento a otro él se estaba moviendo dando a entender que se estaba despertando de su siesta.

\- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó desconcertado el saiyan

\- A ti, miro al hombre al que amo con todo mí ser, gracias cariño por este precioso detalle.

\- Hmp… sabía que si no hacía algo así me dejarías sin comer durante un mes – dijo Vegeta en tono sarcástico sabiendo que su mujer se lo tomaría a risa.

\- Oyeeee… - le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro, enseguida notó que su bebé estaba demandando alimento así que iba a levantarse cuando Vegeta la detuvo y le tumbó en la cama, delicadamente, junto a él

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A la cocina, tengo hambre.

\- Quédate aquí, ya subo yo algo para los dos

\- Gracias mi amor

\- No me digas así, es demasiado cursi

\- Pero a mí me gusta…

\- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Vegeta derrotado sabiendo que Bulma siempre conseguía hacer lo que ella quería. En 10 minutos llegó Vegeta con una montaña de comida, de un momento a otro, se pusieron a comer los dos viendo una película que echaban por la tele, ella se había puesto entre las piernas de su marido apoyando su cabeza y espalda sobre el pecho de él.

Bulma estaba extasiada, estaba feliz de pasar esa tarde así con su marido, no podía esperar menos de su príncipe azul, giró la cabeza hacia arriba mirando la cara de su esposo y subió lo suficiente para darse un beso romántico, pero a la vez pasional, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía ella hacía él.

\- Gracias Vegeta

\- Que sí mujer, lo que tú digas

\- Soy tan feliz

\- Teniendo a mí como marido no me extraña jejeje

\- Que presumido eres

\- Ya me conoces

\- Lo sé y nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, te amo

\- Hmp

\- Dímelo tú también

\- No voy a decir tal cosa, esto te tiene que valer

\- Y me vale no te preocupes

Y se dieron otro beso y otro y otro… lo que restaba de tarde estuvieron dándose besos románticos y pasionales, Bulma sabía que Vegeta transmitía todo su amor a través de sus actos y ella lo aceptaba tal y como es.

FIN


End file.
